Sugar Isles
by Cinndon Sodagard
Summary: When a new game gets plugged in while Sugar Rush received an upgrade, it can only mean new adventures for the Sugar Rush Racers. It all starts with a train ride...
1. A New Level

**Author's Note; Its finaly here! Sugar Isles is here at last, This is my first Crossover story and its between Wreck-It Ralph and Banjo-Tooie, This has been a work in progress for months and its finally here! I hope you enjoy this adventure. If you would like to submit a Sugar Rush OC into here, I would be happy to help you. As of posting this, there are still 3 slots open for OC's left here. Leave a Review if you enjoyed the story, i like to hear from you guys. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph or Banjo-Tooie.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 1: A New Level**

Vanellope Von Schweetz zoomed across the finish line in today's Random Roster Race in first place as the other racers cross the finish line behind her.

"Yeah another win!" Vanellope cheered.

One of the other racers, Taffyta Muttonfudge, walks up to Vanellope.

"Vanellope, you win like every race." Taffyta said, a bit agitated.

Vanellope slid off her kart, her feet hitting the sugary ground with a thud.

"You seem a bit agitated there Taffyta, you jealous?" Vanellope said, smirking.

"Am not!" Taffyta replied with a slight hint of anger.

Vanellope rolled her eyes and looked at her nails as if Taffyta wasn't even there.

"I think someone is jealous." Vanellope said while she continued to gaze at her nails.

Taffyta's anger started spiking as she curled her hands up into fists.

"You disgust me." Taffyta spatted angerly.

Rancis Fluggerbutter and Gloyd Orangeboar came to a stop in a cloud of sugar dust just short of where the two girls stood. Taffyta and Vanellope cover their faces.

"Someone had to make an entrance, didnt they?" Vanellope asked the two boys.

"You know it Vanellope." Rancis said as the dust began to settle.

The rest of the racers began to cross the finish line, the first nine appear on the main board, the next day's roster.

"Great Racing everyone!" Vanellope said cheerfully.

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Come on everyone, Lets go to Tappers to celebrate! Drinks are on me!"

The crowd of racers cheered louder as they began to shift toward the game exit.

As they reached Game Central Station, they noticed a lot of commotion.

"Whats going on here?" Vanellope asked generally.

"I don't know Vanellope, looks hectic." Taffyta answered.

Vanellope flagged down a passing Hero's Duty soldier as they ran in the direction of the commotion.

"Hey whats going on?" she asked the soldier.

"A new game is getting plugged in now." he said as he continued to move in the direction of the crowd.

Vanellope looked at the other racers.

"Do you guys want to go see this?" she asked them.

"Sure, we can go to Tappers afterward." Rancis said as the others nodded in agreement.

Vanellope smiled and led the racers toward the center of all the commotion, an empty outlet station on the otherside of Game Central.

The mass of game characters massed around the outlet as the new game was plugged into it, Surge Protector stood at the opening.

"People, People, stay back please." Surge said as he kept the crowd back.

As the game was plugged into its outlet, the sign above it lit up with the name of the new game, 'Banjo-Tooie'. The mass of game characters looked on in awe. The crowd began to disperse and go back to their own business, only a handful of characters stood at the outlet, including all the Sugar Rush Racers.

"A new game, how fun!" Candlehead exclaimed.

"How about we step inside and take a look?" Vanellope suggested.

All the racers happly nodded and followed Vanellope inside the outlet. Inside the outlet they discovered that this station wasnt like many of the others, instead of cord leading to the game, what they saw was a set of train tracks going from one end of the station to the other, both ways blocked by large golden doors, a wooden sign with a picture of a train painted on it in black stands next to the track in the middle of the station.

"This is different." Taffyta said as she looked around the station.

"How do you get to the game?" Vanellope asked.

"Im not too sure Vanellope." Rancis said before tripping over a gray button on the floor.

"Rancis, are you okay?" Swizzle said as he helped Rancis to his feet while Vanellope and Taffyta ran over to them.

"What happened?" Vanellope asked.

"I tripped on that thing over there." Rancis said as he points at the button.

Vanellope walks over and looks at the button, Its gray with a depiction of a black train on it.

"Maybe this has something to do with it." Vanellope said as she stepped on the button.

The button depressed under Vanellope's weight, a few moments later the large golden doors slide open, revealing black corridors behind them with train tracks leading inside. Candlehead and Jubileena stand at one of the openings.

"Well, that worked." Candlehead said.

"What do you see?" Vanellope asked as her group walked over toward the opening.

"Nothing, just blackness." Jubileena said as she looked into the black.

Candlehead started walking into the corridor when an invisible force pushed her back, Jubileena and Vanellope caught her.

"What happened?" Candlehead asked as she got back on her feet and fixed her hat.

"I don't know, but I don't think we can go that way." Vanellope said.

The group of racers gathered around the middle of the room, in front of the wooden sign.

"So, How do we get inside this game?" Taffyta asked.

The group looked around the large room for an answer as Minty looked at the sign.

"What is up with this sign here?" she asked as she walked up to it.

"I don't know Minty, but it does have the same picture as the button did." Vanellope said as she joined Minty at the sign.

Vanellope stood in front of the sign and ran her hand across the picture, suddenly a hologram appeared over it, it displayed a lump of coal with eyes and a mouth, Vanellope and Minty stepped back as the rest of the group looked over.

"Chuffy is loading ore in Glitter Gulch Mine, Would you like Chuffy to pick you up?" The hologram stated as a conformation box appeared in front of the sign.

"Whats a Chuffy?" Taffyta asked.

"I guess we will find out." Vanellope said as she hit 'Yes'

The hologram fated after Vanellope selected her option.

"What happened?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope looked blankly at the sign waiting for something to happen.

Moments later, a train that resembled a steam engine from the old west came out of the right black tunnel and came to a stop in front of them. The engine of the train is clad in black with stripes of golden yellow along the boiler, the word 'Chuffy' engraved on a plate on the side of the boiler in golden letters. Its bell and whistle are clad in gold. A small ladder hangs off the side leading into a black cab. Behind the engine held only one train car, made out of a worn wood its door open, leading into the car.

"Wow." Minty exclaimed as she observed the train's features.

"I guess this is Chuffy." Vanellope said as she pointed at the name plate on the side of the boiler.

"Maybe this is how we get into the game." Rancis suggests.

"Then lets get on board." Vanellope says as the racers go up the ramp and climb into the back train car.

Vanellope, Taffyta and Rancis stand outside the main engine.

"Someone has to be inside the cab I guess." Vanellope suggests.

"Lets get inside then." Taffyta suggests.

Vanellope nods as she climbs the ladder. She stops when she reaches the top as she observes another black space.

"Why did you stop Vanellope?" Rancis asks her.

"There is another black space, it may push me away like it did Candlehead." Vanellope tells her friends.

"We will catch you if it does." Taffyta assured her.

Vanellope nodded as she took a step and entered the blackness. She felt herself get teleported as she emerged inside the train cab, she looked around and noticed coal spilling into the back of the cab, a green pad with the word 'Go' on it in the corner near her and bouncing honeycombs on the other side of the cab.

"This is freaky." She says to herself as Taffyta and Rancis appear behind her.

"That was strange." Taffyta said.

"Yeah it was." Rancis added.

Vanellope looked at the green pad and stepped on it. A hologram of the coal person appeared again.

"Who are you? Your not the main characters of this game." it said.

"My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz, behind me is Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter, we come from the game Sugar Rush." Vanellope explained to the hologram.

"I see, I am Old King Coal, I control Chuffy the Train, my job is to take the heros of this game to the various worlds in the game." he said.

"We would like to see this game, if you could help us please." Vanellope said.

"Of course." Coal said as a list of options came up in front of Vanellope.

Taffyta and Rancis walked up next to her and looked at the list.

"So many choices, where to go?" Taffyta said.

"Any suggestions Coal?" Vanellope asked the Coal Hologram.

"I can take you to the main overworld of the game, that may be a good place to start." he said.

"That sounds like a plan." Vanellope said.

Old King Coal highlighted an option in the menu and Vanellope selected it.

"Where is this Coal guy taking us?" Rancis asked.

"Some place called the Isle-O-Hags." Vanellope answered as the train began to carry the racers to their destination.


	2. Witch Hunt

**Author's Note- Here is Chapter Two, I appreciate the reviews, im glad you guys are enjoying this story, i know i am enjoying writing it. As always, i dont own Banjo Tooie or Wreck-It Ralph. Enjoy.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 2: Witch Hunt**

Banjo looks around at his friends as they play cards, his feathered companion Kazooie sitting in his backpack, also holding a hand of cards. He blinks his eyes a few times and looks around more.

"Does anything seem strange to you guys?" he asks the other characters at the table.

Bottles looks up from his hand.

"What do you mean Banjo?" he asks.

Banjo shakes his head.

"I dont know, it just feels like something is different, you know?" he replies.

"Mumbo agrees with bear, things feel different." The shaman says.

Banjo puts down his cards and gets up.

"Banjo, Im winning this hand!" Kazooie says as the bear walks toward the door, followed by Mumbo and Bottles.

The group steps out into Banjo's patio, Spiral Mountain standing majestically in the distance.

"What are you looking for Banjo?" Bottles asks him.

Banjo looks around and starts walking toward the mountain, his friends deside to follow him, despite him not answering them. As the group reaches the mountain, they hear muffled screams for help.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kazooie says.

"Mumbo hears screaming."

"Over here." Banjo says as he leads the group toward the sound.

The group walks over to a large boulder sitting on the ground, muffled cries for help can be heard.

"Its that hag, Grunty." Kazooie says.

"Maybe we should leave her here." Bottles suggests.

"Good idea." Kazooie says.

Banjo shakes his head. "Maybe we should give her a chance."

Mumbo nods as he gets his wand. "Mumbo agrees with bear."

"Fine, just be ready to crush the witch again." Kazooie says.

Mumbo uses his magic to lift the boulder off of the ground and move it, revealing a hole. Banjo helps Gruntilda the Witch out of it. She clambers to her bony feet.

"Thanks, cramp that hole was." she said as she dusted her bony self off.

"We just pulled you out so we can put you in a smaller hole." Kazooie said.

"Kazooie!" Banjo objected.

"What else would we do with the hag?" Kazooie asked.

Two figures walk up behind the group, one tall and thin, the other short and fat, both of them have green skin.

"Freed our sister I see you have." The tall one said.

"Mumbo wonders who you two are?" He askes the two sisters.

"I am Mingella, this stub next to me is Blbbelda, my other, not as bright sister." she says.

"Great, more hags." Kazooie interjected.

Banjo looked around at the group, knowing something didnt add up.

"What troubles you bear?" Blbbelda asked him.

"Something seems off about all this, dont you think?" Banjo asked.

"I see your point, Maybe we can help you find the answers you seek." Mingella said.

"Where can we start looking?" Bottles asked.

"The Jinjo King may know something." Gruntilda answered.

"Perhaps, lets go find out." Banjo suggested.

The group begins walking toward the large cave that leads to Jinjo Village. After the level transition, they emerge in the Village, Jinjos of various colors roam around as the group of characters begin hiking up the hill towards a large golden palace in the center of the village.

"Who is this Jinjo King?" Kazooie asked.

"King Jingaling is the ruler over all the Jinjos and this village. This is his palace." Mingella says.

"You think this Dingaling guy will know about whats going on?" Kazooie asked.

"He is our best lead right now Kazooie." Banjo says.

The group enters the palace and walk up the golden stairs to King Jingaling, who looks up at his visitors.

"Hello, and welcome to Jinjo Village, I am King Jingaling, the King of everything Jinjo and ruler of this village." he says to the group.

"Jingaling, have you noticed anything a bit strange?" Banjo askes.

"Like?" replies the king.

"Something that feels out of place." Banjo answers.

King Jingaling looks at Banjo with an interesting look.

"You feel the same way?" he asks the bear.

Banjo nods, hoping that this will lead to an answer.

"I have the same feeling, and I may know someone who can help us, lets go see Master Jiggywiggy, his temple is nearby."

"Master Who?" Banjo askes.

"Master Jiggywiggy. He is the overseer of the great crystal jiggy, which resides in his temple. Come, lets go see him." Jingaling says as he leads the group out of his palace.

A few minutes later they arrive in Wooded Hollow, a dence forest with an Mayan themed building built into the tree line, next to it stands a large golden structure on top of a small hill.

"There is his temple." The king says as they walk up to the temple.

"Is he compensating for something, thats a big temple." Kazooie says.

The group walk up the stairs and into the temple, inside is a large golden room that looks like jigsaw pieces with a big one in the center, accept its colored light blue. A Jiggy with eyes and a robe sits on the other side of the big blue jiggy.

"Master Jiggywiggy, we require your assistance." King Jingaling says.

Jiggywiggy looks up at the group.

"I already know why your here." he says.

"Mumbo impressed with Jiggywiggy's skill"

"Follow me and all will be revealed." Jiggywiggy explains as he walks toward the exit. The group decide to follow him.

"Where are you taking us Jiggywiggy?" Gruntilda asks.

"The Train Station in Cliff Top, Your answer will be there." he answers her.

"How can you be so sure?" Banjo asks.

"Trust me." Jiggywiggy says as he leads them to Cliff Top.

Several minutes later the group arrives in Cliff Top, near a set of train tracks.

"Why are we here?" Mingella asks.

Without a word, Jiggywiggy points at the train tracks, several moments later Chuffy arrives at the station.

"A train?" Kazooie says curiously.

"Where did that come from?" Bottles asks.

Before anyone can answer, the Sugar Rush Racers emerged from the train.


	3. The Bear, The Bird and The Glitch

**Author's Note- They finally meet! How will these two different groups of characters react to the other? Next chapter they will start exploring around the different worlds. Leave a review and as always, i dont own Banjo Tooie or Wreck it Ralph. Enjoy.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 3: The Bear, The Bird and the Glitch**

"Welcome to Cliff Top." said King Coal.

"We must be in the game." Taffyta said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vanellope said eagerly. "Lets go check it out."

Vanellope, Taffyta and Rancis left the train cab. As they warped out of the train, they jumped down and landed on the ground. They looked up the sandy slope at the green cliff walls that stretched to the darkened sky above. Vanellope noticed the rest of the racers leaving the train car and walking down the sand ramp.

"This is different, look at these cliffs." Rancis said as he looked around.

"Look at that sky though." Taffyta said while looking up.

Vanellope's gaze was caught by a small group of characters that stood up the sandy slope who were also staring back at them.

"Who are they?" Banjo asked, observing the brightly colored characters emerging from the train.

"I'm not sure, are they friendly?" Bottles asked.

"Mumbo say we talk to them."

"What if they arn't friendly?" Gruntilda said.

"For once, I agree with the hag." Kazooie said.

"You bunch of pansies."

The group turn and saw another mole, cad in military dress, marching to them.

"Who are you?" Kazooie asks.

"This is Jamjars, my brother." Bottles answers.

"And your all a bunch of pansies." Jamjars says.

"Why do you say that?" Banjo asks.

"Because your all too wimpy to go and talk to those characters." he says as he motions toward the group of Sugar Rush Racers gathered at the train.

Vanellope and the rest of the racers gathered at the bottom of the sand slope, next to the train.

"So now what do we do?" Candlehead asked.

"We made it into this game so thats a start." Gloyd said.

"You have any ideas Vanellope?" Taffyta asked as she turned to face her.

Vanellope was still observing the group of characters at the top of the slope, who looked like they were debating something and didnt respond to Taffyta.

"Hello? Vanellope?" Taffyta asked again.

Vanellope pointed at the group she was observing, causing all the racers to also look.

"They are looking at us." Mingella stated, causing the group to stop arguing with themselves and also look.

Both groups of characters stared at each other, the sound of the train engine and the wind the only things that could be heard.

"Forget this." Banjo said as he started to walk toward the racers, causing the rest of the group to follow suit.

"Lets go." Vanellope said as the group of racers also started moving up the slope.

Both groups of characters met up, midway up the sand slope. No one said anything, they all just looked around at each other, observing the features of the other characters before Vanellope finally broke the ice.

"Hello." Vanellope finally said.

"Hello to you too." Banjo replied.

"So, who are you shrimps?" Kazooie spat from Banjo's backpack.

"Kazooie, thats not how we treat guests." Banjo said.

"Do guests invite themselves in?" Kazooie replied.

Banjo rolled his eyes and looked back at Vanellope.

"Dont mind her, she is like this to everyone." Banjo said.

"I see." Vanellope replied.

"So, who might you all be?" Banjo asked.

"Im Vanellope Von Schweetz, and we come from the game Sugar Rush." Vanellope answered.

"Interesting, Im Banjo, the hero for this game."

Kazooie pecked his head. "You forgot about me numbskull."

Banjo rubbed his head. "This is Kazooie, the other hero."

"She is quite a pain I guess?" Taffyta asked.

"More then you would care to know." he replied.

Kazooie poked his head again, Banjo grabbed her neck and pulled her a few times before letting go, causing her to slingshot into his bag.

"How did you get here?" Bottles asked.

"And from where?" Gruntilda added.

"We took the train from Game Central Station. Its how characters can access other games." Vanellope explained.

"Other games?" Jamjars asked.

"Yes, there are many other games that exist outside this one." Rancis explained.

"Mumbo would like to see other games."

"There is a time for that, but now isnt that time." Jiggywiggy said.

"What do you suggest then?" Gruntilda asked.

"Perhaps we should show our guests around our game." Jiggywiggy suggested.

"I like that idea." Banjo said.

"We do too." Vanellope said as the rest of the racers nodded.

"Come and we will show you around." Banjo said.

Vanellope smiled as the large group of characters started walking away from the train and deeper into the game.


	4. The Isle-O-Hags

**Author's Note- This week i will be posting as much as i can for both Sugar Isles and Adventures, keep your eyes open. Here is Chapter 4, I dont own Wreck-It Ralph or Banjo-Tooie.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 4: The Isle-O-Hags**

The large group of characters stands on the top of the sandy slope overlooking the train station, wondering where to go.

"Im telling you that we should show them around the overworld first before we dive into the other worlds." Bottles suggests.

"We could show them Jinjo Village." King Jingaling adds.

"Just take them to Jolly's for some drinks, you can check out the lagoon there." Jamjars said.

"The Witchyworld theme park is also an option." Gruntilda suggested.

"That death trap? If you want to do that, just send them to Hailfire Peaks, as least they wouldnt have any false hopes for fun there." Kazooie spat.

"Kazooie!" Banjo yells.

Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta and the other racers stood and watch the new game characters debate where they should take them to see first before Vanellope stepped in.

"Why dont we just pick a place and start the tour instead of arguing over where to go first. We will be able to see all these places in due time, but not if we stand here debating it." Vanellope replied.

"Mumbo suggests asking our guests for advice."

"Okay, Vanellope, where do you guys want to go first?" Banjo asked them.

"That Theme park sounds fun." Taffyta suggested from behind Vanellope.

Gruntilda turned to Kazooie. "Ha, told you my idea was good."

Kazooie pecked Grunty in her arm as she turned away from the bird.

Vanellope nodded, agreeing with Taffyta's suggestion. "We can start at this theme park your talking about."

"Sounds like a plan, right this way." Banjo said as the group moved into an opening in the wall, leading to the Plateau.

"Just remind me to pick up body bags." Kazooie stated.

As the group walked through Plateau, they got a good look around, from the large bee hive on top of a pile of dirt to the entrance to Glitter Gulch Mine. The entire group walked up to the opposite cliff wall and followed tread tracks on through the wall, leading to Pine Grove.

"Great, when did it start raining?" Taffyta asked.

"It always rains here in Pine Grove." Banjo said.

"The park entrance is just up ahead" Gruntilda pointed out, referring to the gates of Witchyworld that lay open in front of them.

"Well, What are we waiting for?" Vanellope said as she started running toward the gates, the rest of the racers following close behind.

"Hurry up Banjo, I want to see how long they last in there." Kazooie said, egging Banjo forward.

"Come on Kazooie." Banjo said as the rest of the characters followed the eager racers into the park.

Vanellope and the Sugar Rush Racers rushed into the park, Banjo and friends follow a bit behind. The racers looked around at the abandoned park.

"This place doesnt look open." Rancis said.

Taffyta walked over to the boarded up ticket booth "Looks abandoned."

"That means more fun for us!" Vanellope said as she stood in front of the group, looking up toward the big top tent.

"Vanellope, You should be careful, this park is full of hazards." Banjo said.

"We don't want any of you dying outside of your game." Gruntilda said.

"Dont listen to this hag, You go have fun." Kazooie expressed.

"That enough motivation for me!" Candlehead said as she ran off, deep into the park.

"Candles, Wait for us!" Vanellope said as the rest of the racers followed.

"Nice going Kazooie." Banjo said.

"We should follow them, so they don't get themselves killed." Gruntilda said.

"Mumbo agrees."

The Banjo Gang runs after the racers as they run into the park. The racers split up, Candlehead, Vanellope, Rancis and Taffyta ran into the Haunted Zone. Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty and Sticky ran into the Space Zone, the rest ran into the Big Top Tent. Banjo, Kazooie and Gruntilda followed Vanellope, Jamjars and Bottles ran into the Space Zone, King Jingaling walked into the big top tent.

Banjo and Gruntilda followed Vanellope's group as they ran into the Inferno. They emerged inside with Vanellope, Rancis and Taffyta standing near the door, Candlehead was in front of them, looking around.

"Guys, you need to be careful, much can hurt you here." Banjo said.

Candlehead looked around at the bright lava that surrounds the tower.

"How bright." Candlehead said as she started walking toward the edge.

"Candlehead, Be careful!" Vanellope said as she started to inch herself closer to her.

Candlehead walked up to the edge, but lost her footing and fell in to the lava.

"Candlehead!" The group said in unison.

Candlehead stood up in the lava. "What?"

The entire group looked baffled. Vanellope ran to her as Banjo and Gruntilda scratched their heads. Kazooie popped out.

"Did one of them die?" Kazooie asked before noticing Candlehead standing in the lava.

"No, but that's just it, The lava has no effect of them." Gruntilda said, confused.

Vanellope stood at the edge, then stepped in. "Nothing, doesn't hurt at all."

"You should be dead by now." Banjo said as the group walked up to the edge of the walkway.

"Maybe hazards have no effect on us." Taffyta said.

"That makes sense, The game doesn't run on one hit kills, it runs on honeycomb health." Gruntilda stated.

"Maybe because you don't have that, the hazards mustn't effect you." Banjo finished.

"Well thats a relief." Rancis said.

"We should find your friends either way, we have much more to show you." Banjo said.

"He has a point Vanellope." Taffyta added.

Vanellope nodded and helped Candlehead back onto the walkway before climbing up herself.

"Lets get going." Vanellope said while Candlehead knocked the lava off of her hat.

"Agreed." Banjo said as they walked out of the Inferno.

Meanwhile, in the Space Zone, Swizzle had found his way up to the Saucer of Peril ride, with Gloyd on his tail.

"Swizz, be careful man." Gloyd said.

"But dude, its a flying saucer!" Swizzle argued as he started to climb into it.

As Swizzle sat down, the ride started up.

"Swizzle, What did you do!" Gloyd asked as Swizzle started floating.

"I just sat down!" He replied as the ride started. Swizzle grabbed the controls as he took flight.

"Come back dude!" Gloyd yelled from atop the ride's platform.

Swizzle pressed the trigger, hoping to control the ship, but the ship fired golden eggs instead.

"Whoa." Swizzle said as he saw the first set of targets appear. "Nice."

Swizzle gripped both of the controls and started shooting at the targets as the ride took him across the entire park.

As Vanellope and her group walked out of the Inferno, they saw Swizzle's Saucer fly by as he continued to shoot at the targets.

"Found Swizzle." Taffyta said.

"What is that?" Vanellope asked.

"The Saucer of Peril, one of the games in the park." Gruntilda said as she dodged some eggs that hit the ground near her.

"I like games. Lets play!" Candlehead said.

"Banjo, where is it?" Vanellope asked.

"Follow us." Banjo said as they ran toward the Space Zone.

Swizzle flew by the Big Top Tent as the group of racers that ran inside emerged.

"Whoa!" Jubileena said.

"That was Swizzle!" Snowanna said as they all ran after him.

Vanellope and her group climbed up to the platform for the Saucer of Peril, where they saw Gloyd, Minty, Sticky and the Bottle's Brothers.

"He should be finishing soon." Jamjars stated.

"Good, because some of us want a turn." Candlehead stated.

"Later Candles, we need to gather our group and continue looking around this game." Vanellope said.

"You can always come back later." Gruntilda said.

Moments later, Swizzle landed back on the platform and jumped out of the ride.

"That was a blast!" he exclamed.

"Have fun Swizz?" Vanellope asked him.

"Oh yeah." Swizzle answered.

"What did you guys find Vanellope?" Gloyd asked.

"We found out that this game's hazards cant harm us." Vanellope stated.

"Well thats good." Gloyd said.

"We should move on to another level." Banjo said.

Vanellope nodded. "That sounds like a plan, lets get going."


	5. Industrial Hags

**Author's Note; Here is the next chapter for Sugar Isles, i hope the next chapter wont take this long to make. There are still 3 slots open for OCs, if you want one of your in this story, you have until Chapter 7 to do it, after that, no new OCs will be accepted to be put in. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph or Banjo-Tooie. Enjoy.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 5; Industrial Hags**

The group of characters emerged into the Witchyworld Train Station.

"Where are we heading next?" Vanellope asked.

"If the rest of the game is as fun and cool as this place, I dont care." Swizzle added.

The group walked up and called for the train.

"What do you guys think?" Vanellope asked the group of Banjo characters.

The group of characters looked at each other, trying to think of where to go next. They turned back to them after they realized that they didnt know where they could go next.

"Why don't we let you guys pick." Banjo finally answered.

"Thats fine, what are our choices?" Vanellope asked.

Gruntilda walked over to the Train sign and sent for Chuffy. "Just give us a minute to get him back here."

The two groups of characters joined her around the sign as Chuffy arrived in the Train Station.

"Okay, everyone on board." Vanellope said eagerly.

Everyone gathered into the train car as Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Banjo and Kazooie climbed into the engine. Inside, Banjo directed Vanellope to stand on the big green "Go" button. When she did, she was greeted with Old King Coal's face.

"Welcome back Vanellope." He said.

"Thank you Coal." She said.

"Where would you like to go next?" Coal asked.

Banjo walked up next to her. "Show us the list of all the Train Stations please."

Coal nodded before a full list of all the stations appeared in front of them. "Just pick one and we will go there."

Vanellope looked over the list that was shown to her before reaching out and selecting "Grunty Industries". Banjo looked at the choice. "Nice choice."

The list disappeared from view as the train lurched forward, in bound for their destination.

Minutes later, Chuffy rolled into the Grunty Industries Train Station. They disembarked from the train and emerged into what looked like an industrial shipping depot.

"This place looks cool." Vanellope said as the rest of the group emerged from the other train car and joined them.

"Please don't run off like last time, we don't need another scare." Gruntilda said.

"Good point." Rancis agreed.

The group began to walk away from the train station and up the ramp that led out. They came to a room that had a strange metal device in the middle of the room that glowed blue.

"What is that?" Vanellope asked in regards to the device.

"Security drones." Banjo answered. "Nasty little buggers."

"They should be off, the game isnt in session." Gruntilda said.

Banjo stepped into the room and waited. Nothing happened.

"Okay, its safe." Banjo said as he waved the group on.

They all walked through the room, each of the Sugar Rush Racers looking at the device in the middle of the room as they walked past it. As they left the train station, they looked around at the inside of the factory.

"Interesting to say the least." Taffyta said.

Vanellope looks around at the different things around the factory floor. "How big is this place?"

"Four stories." Gruntilda replied.

"Perhaps we should split up to cover more ground." Rancis suggests.

Banjo nods. "Good idea, lets split up into 2 groups, Grunty can take one, I will take the other."

Kazooie pops out of his backpack. "We will take the other, don't forget about me peabrain."

Banjo rolls his eyes as the group splits up, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Minty and Swizzle join up with Banjo, the others joined Gruntilda. Banjo and the first group walk around the central pillar and get on the Elevator, while the other group kept to the first floor and the basement.

Eventually, both groups got around to see the entire factory as well as asking many questions, making their way back to the Train Station, the day drawing toward a close.

"This was a fun day." Vanellope said.

Taffyta smiled. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow we can show them some of the other games in the Arcade."

"That would be nice." Banjo answered.

"We can show them what our game is like." Rancis suggested.

"We can get drinks at Tappers." Swizzle added.

Vanellope smiled at all the suggestions that were being thrown around. "I like the spirit guys, but we should be getting back and getting some rest for tomorrow."

Everyone started nodding in agreement before starting to pile on the train. Vanellope, Taffyta and Rancis turned to look at Banjo, Kazooie and Gruntilda.

"Thanks for showing us around your game." Vanellope said.

Banjo smiled. "No problem, your all welcome to come back at anytime."

"After the Arcade closes tomorrow we can show you some of the other places around the Arcade." Taffyta added.

Gruntilda nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Vanellope, Taffyta and Rancis boarded the train, moments later, the train lurched forward, inbound for Game Central Station. Banjo and the others watched as the train left the station before turning to leave themselves.


	6. Game Central Station

**Author's Note- This is your last chance to submit OC's for this story, You have until February 1st. As always, i dont own Wreck It Ralph or Banjo Tooie.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 6; Game Central Station**

"All Clear. The Arcade is Closed!"

Vanellope and the other Racers zoom across the finish line as the work day draws to a close.

Vanellope jumps out of her kart. "Another day finished. Great racing everyone!"

"Thanks Vanellope, You were great out there too." Taffyta replied.

Swizzle walked up to the group after he pulled up. "Are we heading over to show our new friends around Game Central?"

Vanellope smiled and nodded as the rest of the Racers joined them. "Yeah, the Arcade is closed tomorrow so we don't need a new roster right away."

Everyone nodded as the group started to move toward the game exit, bound for Game Central Station.

Over in Banjo-Tooie, Banjo, Kazooie, Gruntilda and Mumbo gathered up at the Isle-O-Hags Train Station, getting ready to head out. Banjo called for Chuffy to pick them up as the others chatted among themselves. Moments later, the train steamed into the station.

"You guys ready?" Banjo asked the others, whom nodded.

"Yeah, lets get a move on." Grunty said as they started to pile onto the train.

Inside the cab, Banjo got on the green Go button, getting greeted by Old King Coal's face.

"Hello Coal-breath." Kazooie spurted at the projection as Banjo just sighed.

Coal disregarded the insult and spoke to Banjo. "Game Central Station is now available for Travel during down time." Coal highlighted Game Central Station in the menu.

Banjo nodded and selected it, causing the train to lurch forward.

Back in GSC, Vanellope and the rest of the Sugar Rush Racers were gathered in the Banjo-Tooie outlet, waiting for their friends to arrive.

"How much longer do you think they will take Vanellope?" Candlehead asked.

Before Vanellope could answer, Chuffy steamed into the station. After the train stopped, Banjo, Grunty and Mumbo jumped off of the train, Kazooie popped her head out of Banjo's bag.

"Hey guys." Vanellope said as they gathered around each other.

"Hey." Banjo replied. "So, where are we going to go first?"

"How about Tappers? I could use a drink." Rancis suggested.

"Mumbo agrees with that."

"Lets go then." Vanellope said as they started walking out into the main station.

Banjo and gang looked around GSC at all the different characters and games that they could go meet and see.

"Is it always this busy?" Kazooie asked.

Vanellope nodded. "Not always, the day did just finish for us so everyone is heading out and about."

The group walked over and entered Tapper's. They all sat down at the bar as Tapper walked over to them.

"What can I get for you?" Tapper asked the group.

The racers all ordered their own drinks while Banjo and his gang thought of what they wanted before ordering as well.

"There is so much going on outside of our game." Banjo said as he caught his root beer and took a drink.

"Yeah, its always nice to get out and relax after working hard all day." Vanellope replied as she also took a sip.

"Mumbo thinks that Tapper would give Jolly a run for his money."

Rancis looked over at the shaman. "Who is Jolly?"

"Another Character, He owns Jolly's Bar over in one of our worlds." Banjo answered.

Rancis nodded. "I may have to head over there and take a look for myself."

Kazooie popped out of his backpack. "Be warned, Jolly has a few screws loose."

Banjo rolls his eyes and takes another drink. "Oh Kazooie, shut up and take a drink."

Vanellope giggles as she flips a few coins to Tapper to cover the tab, He nods with a smile.

Grunty takes notice of this and turns to the President. "So, where are we going next?"

"I think its about time we showed you our game." Vanellope answered with a smile.

The other racers cheered in agreement as they finished their drinks before starting to head out.

The groups had reached GSC soon after leaving Tappers and began to make the trek over to Sugar Rush. Both groups were excited about this. Vanellope and the other racers were happy to show their new friends around to the various places in the Arcade while Banjo and his friends were enjoying themselves quite easily.

Soon they began to head down the path that lead into Sugar Rush and reached the game. As Vanellope and the others continued to walk down the path that lead from the exit, Banjo and his friends gazed in awe at the sight that beheld them, even Kazooie was at a loss of words.

Vanellope noticed a strange silence from behind the group and turned around at the characters whom had stopped to look around. "I see you are taking in the sights."

"This place is incredible." Banjo explained.

"You live here?" Grunty asked.

The racers all nodded, amused.

"This is home for us." Vanellope answered.

"Come on and we can show you the rest of the game!" Candlehead exclaimed.

Banjo and his group laughed as they rejoined the racers as they headed down the ramp, into the game.

"What should we show them first Vanellope?" Taffyta asked as they reached the track.

Vanellope thought for a short minute. "We could have them sit and watch the Random Roster Race, we do need to do that soon."

Taffyta nodded in agreement, as did the other racers. They started to head over to get ready for the race as Vanellope briefed their guests.

"So, we are going to have our roster race to determine who will be racing on Monday, you guys can sit over in the stands and watch."

Banjo and his friends nodded in agreement. "That works for us." Banjo said as they started to make their way over to the nearby grandstands while the racers got ready for their race.

Vanellope and the others got in their karts, ready to race. The light blinked from red, to yellow, then green. As soon as the light hit green, the racers sped off, each one determined to take first place.

After the Race was over, Vanellope had won first, with Taffyta, Rancis, Sticky, Gloyd, Creumbelina, Swizzle, Adorabeezle and Jubileena behind her, all making the Race Roster. Banjo and friends walked down and applauded them all as they got out of their karts.

"Great race." Banjo said.

"Yes, Mumbo was on the edge of his seat" he added.

"Ive been meaning to ask about that, does he always talk about himself in the third person?" Rancis asks.

Banjo nods. "Yes, he does that all the time, we just got used to it."

Gruntilda stepped up. "We should get back, We need to get ourselves ready for the next day."

Everyone nods as Banjo and his friends started to make their way out of the game. Vanellope and the other racers watch and wonder what adventures these new friends will bring.


	7. The New Guys

**Author's Note; OC Submissions are now closed for this story, thank you to everyone who sent in your OC's. I hope to have more chapters posted more frequently from now on. As always, Enjoy. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, Banjo Kazooie, nor any of the OC's used in this story. I do own Cinndon Sodagard.**

 **OC's and their authors**

 **Almondine Mounds from Crumbilena's Sweet Admirer**

 **Licortwist Hothead from TheDisneyFan365**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 7: The New Guys**

"So, all you do is punch stuff?"

Several days has passed sense Banjo-Tooie was plugged in. In that time those characters have met and explored the various different games around the arcade. Having heard of Bad-anon around the arcade, Gruntilda and her sisters had decided to check it out.

During the meeting, the trio of sisters had been introduced to the other villains. One of them, Wreck-It Ralph, had perked up his ears after hearing that Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush Racers had been the first to show them around the arcade.

Afterward, while her sisters made their way back home, Gruntilda took a detour with Ralph to his game to chat it up. They sat on the top of the Niceland Apartments, overlooking the rest of the arcade.

"Yeah thats about it really, its my job." Ralph replied.

Gruntilda shifted her head a bit. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, ive grown accustomed to it. There was one point when I didnt, but that is another story." He shrugged.

They both looked out at the arcade, Gruntilda's eyes landing on the Sugar Rush console across the way.

"You said you know Vanellope?" Gruntilda asked.

Ralph turned to look at Sugar Rush. "Yeah, the story of how we met is a long one."

Just then, something interrupted their conversation. The front door of the Arcade opened up. Causing the two of them to find shelter behind the door that lead to the roof. Mr Litwak walked in with another person.

"Who is that?" Gruntilda asked.

"Mr Litwak. He owns this arcade." Ralph answered.

"Why is he here? Isnt the arcade closed today?" Gruntilda wondered.

Ralph shrugged. "Im not sure."

Stan held open the door for Ron, who quickly filed inside. Stanley had decided that sense some of his games had become so popular, one of them being Sugar Rush, He decided that it would be a nice gift to his customers to give the game an update.

"Thanks for doing this Ron, I really think that the kids will love this update." Stan said as they walked over to Sugar Rush.

"Update?" Ralph said curiously.

"Whats going on Ralph?" Gruntilda asked.

"Looks like Mr Litwak is giving Sugar Rush an upgrade. Who knows what it will change." Ralph answered.

"Change? Will they remember us?" Gruntilda asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. They will remember us for sure." Ralph reassured her.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush, everyone was racing around, practicing for the next race. Rancis, Vanellope and Candlehead crossed the finish line in their practice group.

"Nice racing everyone." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, the sky lit up bright, getting everyone's attention.

"Whats going on Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"I don't know Rancis, but it surely got bright quickly." Vanellope replied.

"Is the game getting unplugged?" Candlehead said.

Quickly, things fell into pandemonium as people began to panic. Vanellope glitched up to the main stand above everyone.

"Everyone calm down!" Vanellope yelled. Everyone stopped running around and looked up to Vanellope. "The game isnt getting unplugged, thats for sure. Everyone needs to stay calm. We will be fine!"

Seconds later, the bright light engulfed the entire game, everyone fell to the ground, unconscious.

"There, that should do it, the game will be ready to go in a few hours." Ron said as he finished packing his gear.

Stan smiled as they drifted toward the door. "Thanks for this Ron."

After they left, Ralph and Gruntilda reemerged from their cover and looked back at Sugar Rush, both of the screens pure white with a progress bar on each.

"I wonder what will happen." Gruntilda wondered.

"I guess we will find out soon." Ralph replied.

Ralph and Gruntilda descended the apartments and left the game, bound for Tappers.

Several Hours Later...

The Loading bar on the screens of Sugar Rush filled, and the game restarted. Inside the game, the bright light that engulfed the land began to diminish. The landscape looked unchanged as the upbeat background music continued to play.

Vanellope slowly came to, the top of the main stand was all she saw as she blinked a few times. She picked herself up and turned to the rest of her friends, whom haven't risen yet. She glitched back down to the ground and ran over to help her friends up.

Taffyta was face down in the dirt, Vanellope walked over and lightly shook her, trying to wake her up.

She moaned as she came to. "That was the worse beauty nap ever, of all time." she said.

Vanellope stiffed a laugh as she helped Taffyta to her feet. "Come on Taffyta, I don't think anyone was expecting that."

As she got to her feet, Vanellope realized what had happened. Taffyta looked older now. Her legs had gotten longer, her hips were more defined, her core was more curved and her hair was longer. She looked around and noticed the same changes on all the girls before turning her attention back to Taffyta.

"We got an update." She finally said.

Taffyta rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She opened her eyes and got a look at Vanellope. "Wow Vanellope, your looking good there."

Vanellope blushed slightly. "Come on, lets wake the others."

Taffyta nodded as she walked over toward where Swizzle, Minty and Jubileena lay. Vanellope walked up to Rancis, whom was on his back nearby. The boys had also gotten older, Their legs were also longer, their cores were more defined and they all had a small amount of facial hair.

Vanellope knelled next to Rancis and shook him. "Wake up Rancis."

Rancis slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, he saw Vanellope, but couldn't make out her features yet. "What happened Vanellope?"

"The Game got upgraded. Looks like we all got older." Vanellope said

Rancis's vision cleared, then his jaw dropped at the sight of Vanellope. "I'll say."

Vanellope giggled as she helped Rancis on to his feet. They looked around at the field of their friends, most whom haven't been woken up yet. Vanellope was looking toward Taffyta, whom had woken up a few of them. Rancis however, had noticed something else.

"Um, Vanellope, you should see this." Rancis said.

Vanellope turned around and walked over to Rancis. "What is it?"

"This." Rancis said as he points at two characters that lay in front of him.

"So? Its just two more of our racers, just wake them." Vanellope said.

"Thats the point Vanellope, these two don't look like anyone ive ever seen." Rancis pointed out.

She looked at them again, only closer this time. She could tell that he was right, neither of them looked familiar at all. Vanellope walked up to one of the characters, She could tell that it was a boy, as his shoulders were wider then normal. He had his face in the dirt, so all Vanellope could see was his bright red pants, she noticed the light brown stripes down the inside and outside sides of them. The rest was covered by his light brown cape.

Vanellope bent down and lightly shook him. "Hey mister, wake up."

He moaned slightly as he started to pick himself up off the ground. "Ugg, what happened?"

When Vanellope and Rancis got him onto his feet, they could see the rest of his features. His hair was a light shade of brown and was semi short. He wore a bright red T-Shirt that matched his pants and the inside of his cape was black.

"You don't look like anyone that we know." Rancis said.

Vanellope lightly elbowed Rancis, shutting him up. "Do you have a name mister?"

"Cinndon, Cinndon Sodagard."

Vanellope and Rancis smiled. "A pleasure to meet you." Vanellope said as she shook his hand.

Cinndon returned the smile. "Can I know whom im speaking with?"

Vanellope smiled. "Im Vanellope Von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush."

Cinndon smiled and bowed. "Madam President."

Vanellope giggled. "Oh stop it."

Cinndon stood back up, then the group turned their attention to the second character that lay on the ground. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist. A blue beret with brown spots dotted across it was perched on her head. Her bright blue jacket stretched down to her black skirt, red dotted white leggings and brown shoes.

Vanellope knelled down next to her and lightly shook her. "Hey, wake up."

As she came to, she started to pick herself up off the ground. "Where am I?"

Vanellope offered a hand to her. When she looked up and saw Vanellope's hand extended toward her, she backed away shyly.

"Its okay, we arent going to hurt you." Vanellope said, her hand still held out.

She looked at Vanellope's hand before slowly taking it, Vanellope helps her to her feet. "Thank you."

Vanellope smiles. "Your welcome."

Vanellope looks over the girl while she dusts herself off. She wore a blue and red striped shirt under her jacket. The letters "A.M." were stitched on the right side of the jacket in pure white lettering.

The girl looks back at Vanellope. "Who are you?"

"Im Vanellope Von Schweetz, the President of Sugar Rush." she said proudly.

"Nice to meet you Vanellope. I am Almondine Mounds." she replied.

Cinndon stepped up. "So Vanellope. Where are we exactly?"

"This is Sugar Rush, your new home." she answered.

Cinndon and Almondine looked around at the sugary lands that lay around them in all directions.

"How did we get here?" Almondine asked.

"Im guessing it was the upgrade that made us older." Rancis added from the back.

"Im wondering what else was added into the game." Vanellope wondered.

Soon everyone was up and was introduced to the two new guys. Cinndon was very open and friendly toward everyone, Almondine on the other hand was shy toward all but a few of them and didnt talk much.

"Whats the plan Vanellope?" Taffyta asked her.

Vanellope smiled. "We should find a place for these two to stay at first off, at least until we can code them in their own homes."

Everyone nodded as they started to set up rooming arrangements while Vanellope and Rancis looked on. While they were chatting among themselves, Vanellope began to pull Rancis with her toward the Castle.

"Vanellope, why are you dragging me with you?" he asked.

"Because silly, I need someone to help me in the code room so we can get these houses built." Vanellope said as they entered the castle.

They got down to the code room door and Vanellope punched in the code to open the door while Rancis tied a rope around him. Vanellope tied a rope around her and they both dived into the vacuum of the Code Room, swimming toward where the home codes are.

"I do have to admit that it is very fun to do this." Rancis admitted as he swam around.

Vanellope giggled. "Stay focused, we need to get homes made for these two."

"Right." He says as he joins Vanellope, whom is over by the other code boxes that hold the racer homes.

As Vanellope was using the Custom Home Creator to craft the code for Almonine's and Cinndon's perspective homes, a flickering red light caught Rancis's attention.

"Um, Vanellope?" He said, trying to get her attention.

Vanellope started working on the code box for Cinndon's home. "What is it Rancis?"

Rancis continued to watch the red code box pulse its conspicuous glow. "Is a glowing red code box a good thing?"

Vanellope finished the code for Cinndon's home and uploaded it to the system before turning herself around to face Rancis. "Whats up?"

Rancis points out the code box near the other character boxes. Vanellope became concerned and swam over to it, Rancis following. When they reached the code box, Vanellope looked it over. It looked like any old normal character code box, accept the red glow it had.

"This is strange." Vanellope started. "This looks like a normal code box, doesn't look like anything is wrong with it."

"Well, if its a character, there must be a bio inside." Rancis suggested.

Vanellope nodded before opening the code box and finding the Character Bio. "Here it is."

Rancis watched as Vanellope opened the bio, he started to look it over with her.

 _Name- Licortwist Hothead_

 _Bio- Born of Cindy and Gary Hothead, Licortwist was the prince of Licorice Island, just off the coast of the Sugar Rush Mainland. He lost both of his parents within one month of each other, Gary was killed by bandits, then Cindy was shot. Another month later and his home island was attacked, He barely escaped with his life and found his way to the Mainland. There he befriended the inhabitants of the mainland, including the Von Schweetz family. He never got over the death of his parents and spiraled down into madness. He returned to Licorice Island to avenge his parents, but was stopped by the Inhabitants of the Mainland and was locked away for his actions._

Vanellope closed the Character Bio as the two of them just floated there. "Oh mod."

"Where is he? If he was added with the update then we need to find him before he tries to do something that could hurt someone." Rancis suggested.

Vanellope closed Licortwist's Code Box and floated over to another box nearby and opened it, revealing a map of the game with every character marked on it based on where they are.

"Lets see, Sticky, Taffyta, Cinndon..." Vanellope continued as she looked around the map.

Rancis looked at the castle and found him. "Vanellope, over here."

Vanellope shifted her view over to the Castle where she saw his position. He wasnt moving about, just standing still. Vanellope zoomed in and saw why. He was in his own special room in the Fungeon.

"Looks like that problem is solved." Vanellope said with a sigh of relief as she closed the map.

Vanellope and Rancis made their way out of the code room, unsure of what the future held for them, now that they know of a very real threat as bad as Turbo that lay within the castle walls.


	8. The Friendly Shaman

**Author's Note- Disclamer; I dont own Wreck it Ralph or Banjo Tooie. Enjoy.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 8: The Friendly Shaman**

Rancis and Vanellope walked out of the castle, excited, yet scared of what they had learned in the code room. As they walked back toward the track, and the others, Rancis couldn't help but silently admire how Vanellope looked, the upgrade only added to her beauty. The ground came up to interrupt his gaze as he had tripped on a rock while he was distracted.

Vanellope turned around when she heard something hit the ground behind her. "Rancis, are you okay?"

"Im fine, thank you." he replied as she helped him back up.

Vanellope smiled. "You should watch your step next time Butterfingers."

Rancis blushed a bit as Vanellope giggled. He didn't mind, he liked the way she laughed.

As they reached the track, they only noticed a few racers still left there, Sticky, Taffyta and Candlehead were sitting in the empty grandstands chatting away. Taffyta looked over and saw them approaching.

"There they are." Taffyta said as the three of them started making their way to the bottom of the stands.

Vanellope smiled. "Did you miss us?"

"A bit, we wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for a girl's night tonight." Candlehead said cheerfully.

Vanellope smiled. "Sounds like fun, Id love to."

As the girls were giggling among themselves, Rancis stood slightly behind them, admiring Vanellope until Taffyta spotted him.

"Hey lover boy, what are you looking at?" Taffyta playfully said.

Rancis immediately broke his gaze as all three of them looked his way. "Oh. Nothing."

Vanellope stepped up toward him. "You okay Rancis, you have been a bit off today."

Rancis waved it off. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go get a drink, you all have fun with whatever your doing."

"Okay then Rancis." Vanellope replied, a bit confused as he walked briskly away, toward the game exit.

"Well, that was really weird." Sticky said.

Taffyta waved it off. "Well, now that he is gone, we can start working on our plans for the evening."

"Sounds good, lets have it at the castle." Vanellope added.

They all cheered as they walked away, toward the castle. Vanellope couldn't help but wonder why Rancis has been acting strange today.

Out in Game Central, Rancis walked out of his game's outlet and looked around. He spotted the sign for Tapper's and started to walk that way, but then he remembered something and turned his attention toward Banjo Tooie.

"Hmm, there is that one place that I have been meaning to try." Rancis thinks to himself as he begins to walk toward the game outlet. He stumbles into the Train Station just as Chuffy steams into the station.

"Nice timing." he says out loud as he walks up to the engine as Gruntilda and her sisters exit the train.

"Oh look, its the peanut butter and chocolate themed boy." Mingella said.

"The name is Rancis, for your information." he corrected politely.

Gruntilda waved off Mingella. "Don't mind my sister, what brings you here Rancis?"

"I was hoping to go and have a drink at that one place I heard about in your game." he answered.

Blobbelda spoke up. "He is talking about Jolly's"

Rancis snaps his fingers. "That's it."

Gruntilda smiles and nods. "Take Chuffy to the Isle-O-Hags, The open gate door along the cliff will take you there."

Rancis smiles "Thank you."

Gruntilda and her sisters walked past and on into Game Central Station while Rancis climbed onto the train. Moments later, Chuffy began to steam on out of the station into the blackness that lay beyond the station doors.

The Isle-O-Hags Cliff Top area was quiet besides the sounds of the wind howling by. Within moments the peaceful tranquility was interrupted as Chuffy came steaming into the Isle-O-Hags Train Station. After the train came to a halt, Rancis dropped his feet onto the ground and took in the scenery around him.

Rancis took a deep breath and smiled as he walked up the hill from the train and along the narrow cliff edge. He looked out into the vast sunny distance that lay beyond the cliff edge before continuing on. Soon he came to a flat area on the other side of the narrow path, he saw a dark blue building on the otherside of a bridge, he also noticed a strange metal looking device in the middle of the flat outcropping.

Rancis looked back up and around before noticing an open gate just off the outcropping. "That must be it." He walked into the black zone again. He emerged into a Caribbean style shore-side town. Building stand around him as game characters wander around the town. Rancis saw a large dark gold skull inside an indention in the cliff side wall that sat higher then the rest of the town.

"Where is this place?" Rancis thought to himself as he looked around at the different buildings in the town. He saw a sign that hung over a doorway off to his right that said "Jolly's" on it with what looks like a face of a frog too. He decided to give it a try and went inside.

Inside, he saw that not many characters were there at the moment, just one person stood behind the bar and a few patrons were present. Instinctively, Rancis walked up to the bartender.

"Hi there, Im Jolly, the owner of this lovely bar." he said.

Rancis smiles and nods "Nice to meet you, do you have root beer here?"

"You bet I do, I will get you one." Jolly said before fixing up the drink and handing it to Rancis.

Rancis smiled and sat down a few coins and took the drink. "Thank you."

Jolly took the coins off the counter and wiped it down as Rancis took a seat at a nearby table and took a drink. Satisfied with the quality of his beverage, his mind began to drift back to Vanellope.

"Oh how am I going to ask her?" He asked openly.

"Mumbo hears chocolate boy is having girl troubles?"

Rancis quickly turns around and sees Mumbo standing behind him. "You scared me."

He sits down next to Rancis and puts his staff down on the table. "Mumbo sorry. Doesn't know how sneaky he is."

Rancis just waves it off. "Its all cool."

"So, chocolate boy having girl trouble?" Mumbo asks again.

Rancis nods. "Yeah, she is really cute but I don't know if I can ask her, what if she says no?"

"You need not worry about what could go wrong, think of all that could go right." Mumbo replies.

Rancis shrugs in agreement and takes another drink. "I guess that's a good point."

"Mumbo suggest you go ask girl out."

Rancis finishes his drink. " I guess I should just do it. No good sitting around debating it."

"Mumbo agrees."

Rancis smiles as he gets up from his seat. "Your cool, I like how you think, very simple like."

"Mumbo thanks you."

Rancis nods at Mumbo before walking out of Jolly's and starts making his way back toward Sugar Rush.


	9. A Lover's Confession

**Author's Note- Im going to be posting more story updates much more actively over the next 9 weeks, keep your eyes open.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 9: A Lover's Confession**

"Im fine, im just going to go get a drink, you all have fun with whatever your doing."

Vanellope watched Rancis briskly walk toward the game exit wondering why he has been acting strangely today.

Sticky broke her train of thought. "Well, that was really weird."

Vanellope agreed, she just wished she knew why.

Taffyta spoke up next, waving her hand in his general direction as she came into her view. "Well, now that he is gone, we can start working on our plans for the evening."

Vanellope grinned a bit. "Sounds good, lets have it at the castle."

Sticky and Taffyta cheerfully high-fived each other as they walked to the castle, Vanellope bringing up the rear in deep thought.

As they reached the castle doors, Taffyta turned to see Vanellope was a bit behind them and that she looked a bit out of it. "You okay Vanellope?"

Vanellope snapped out of her trance and looked up at Taffyta and Sticky. "Yeah, im fine. Now, what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"We could talk about boys." Sticky suggested.

Vanellope opened the castle door as Taffyta giggled. "A bit stereotypical if you ask me, but what the heck. Why not, Vanellope, you want in?"

Vanellope turned to face the other girls. "Sure, but lets make it more fun, lets turn this into a PJ party."

Sticky and Taffyta squealed with delight as the three of them ran up to Vanellope's room to find Pjs to wear for the night. Vanellope's closet was packed full of PJ's for every theme. She grabbed her own themed Pjs while Taffyta and Sticky grabbed their own themes.

Vanellope changes in her room as Sticky heads out to the bathroom and Taffyta stays in the closet to change. After they change they all gather in Vanellope's bedroom.

Vanellope smiles. "You both look good in those Pjs."

Taffyta and Sticky blush as the three of them find a place to sit on the bed.

"Man, Rancis sure was acting all weird earlier." Sticky started.

Taffyta nodded with a giggle. "Yeah, I wondered what stirred his chocolate."

Sticky lightly elbowed Taffyta. "Maybe he likes one of us."

Vanellope blushed slightly as the others giggled. Sticky turned to face Vanellope. "Vanellope, you seem quiet."

"And a bit red." Taffyta added, smirking.

Vanellope giggled. "Im fine. Really."

Taffyta and Sticky looked at each other, not convinced. Taffyta spoke up first.

"Do you like Rancis?"

Vanellope blushed again before replying. "As a friend and a fellow Racer, yes."

Sticky smiled. "Do you like like Rancis?"

Vanellope didnt know exactly how to respond to that and just fidgeted with her hands. "Um."

Taffyta and Sticky both gasped.

"No, no, no. Dont you even start." Vanellope interjected quickly.

"You DO like Rancy." Sticky said as her and Taffyta awed at the thought, causing Vanellope to turn away, blushing.

Taffyta spoke up. "You two would look so cute together."

Vanellope continued to look away. "It feels like im the only one here with a crush."

Taffyta laughed. "Vanellope, you know thats not true, everyone knows that Sticky here has had a crush on Cinndon as soon as she saw him."

Taffyta's accusation caused Sticky to tense up nervously. "No, No, No, quit lying to Vanellope, there is no way I have a crush on Cinndon, him and his lousy outfit, his crazy car, his wavy hair..." She looks away slightly as her voice gets softer. "... his cute smile, his sparkling eyes, his."

She caught herself and stopped talking but it was too late. When she turned back around, both Vanellope and Taffyta were looking at her wide eyed.

"I, I didnt say any of that." Sticky quickly stated.

Vanellope spoke up. "You do like him."

"Ive never heard of anyone describing anyone that they dont like in appealing detail like that, Sticky." Taffyta replied.

Sticky blushed and lowered her head.

Taffyta looked at Sticky and at Vanellope. "We need to get you two with your crushes."

They both looked up at Taffyta like she was crazy. "Surely you cant be serious." Vanellope stated.

"I am serious, and dont call me Shirley." Taffyta answered.

"What do you think we should to Taffyta?" Sticky asked her.

Taffyta looked at Sticky. "Why dont you two just ask them out?"

Sticky and Vanellope broke into a panic simultaneously.

"What if he says no?"

"Are you crazy?"

"We cant just walk up to them and ask them!"

"What if we mess up?"

"What if we fall?"

Taffyta pinched their mouths closed, shutting them both up. "What if they say yes?"

Sticky and Vanellope had a sudden realization and they both smiled as Taffyta pulled her hands back.

"Tell you what, if they say no, the three of us can go to Tapper's, My treat." Taffyta offered.

They sheepishly nodded at her and grew anxious about what may happen.


	10. The Dark One Revealed

**Author's Note- I forgot that I had finished this chapter but never posted it. Licortwist Hothead belongs to TCKing12, Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 10: The Dark One Revealed**

Licortwist wakes up and tries to stretch his arms to realize that they are in chains.

"What the mod?" He exclaims, getting the attention of the guard at his cell door.

"Well, look who is awake." The guard exclaims.

Licortwist looks up at the door. "Why am I in this cell?"

The guard just laughs at him. "Why don't you tell me, you are the crazy one here."

As the guard turned back to his post, still laughing, Licortwist looks down at his shackles and tries to remember what landed him here, for all he knew he just woke up here.

Then it hit him.

He remembered everything. The savages that attacked him and his family. Both of his parents being killed by these savages and his attempt at revenge stopped by the other racers.

"Now I remember." He whispered to himself. "Now I need to escape."

He looked at the chains that bind him, they had the words "Power Disabling" cast on them. He wondered for a short time why they said that or what power they were disabling. He thought back some more and remembered that he had the power to control licorice as an homage to his lost home.

"If I can find a way to break this chain, I can bust out of here and escape this game and find a way to avenge my parents and my home." He said silently.

Licortwist turned around and looked up the chain to where it met the wall. He figured that there would be a way to disable this chain's power suppressant field.

But first, he had to find out where its power came from.

A small hatch on the bottom of the cell door opened, a food tray came sliding across the ground, stopping in front of him. He examined it.

"Scraps. Great." He said sarcastically.

The guard closed the hatch. "Be happy your getting anything at all."

Licortwist glanced back down at the tray for a short time before picking it up and observing it up close.

Nothing.

Nothing he could use to break these chains.

He ate the scraps, figured it would be best to keep his strength up until he found a way out.

After a time, he finished his meal and returned his attention to the chains. Pure cast iron, something out of the ordinary for Sugar Rush. The chains lead straight into the walls, but it looks like they were bound to something beyond them instead of to the walls themselves.

His arms were bound by short chains to a main cuff link that anchored him at the waist, it gave him some room to move his arms, but not much after that. There were 4 chains leading to the walls, he tugged a bit on one, it didn't budge.

He needed a plan of looked at the main brace again, he took notice of a

He looked at the main brace again, he took notice of a keyhole in the front, most likely to unhook him from the main chain, the wrist chains were also linked to the same key hole. If he could unlock that one he could break free.

He took the spork from his tray, maybe he could shape it to fit. He just needed time.


	11. Chocolate Flight

**Author's Note; Sorry for the amount of time this has been on hold, I will be working on this story much more. I dont own Wreck it Ralph or Banjo Tooie.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 11: Chocolate Flight**

Rancis ran into Sugar Rush, a plan on his mind. As he reached the bridge he looked out across the horizon, the sun was about to set. He decided that he should head home, The arcade would be closed for awhile while Litwak was out of town.

He finally reached his house, took a quick shower and looked out toward Vanellope's Castle.

"I hope this works." He says before he turns in for the night.

The next morning Rancis gets out of bed and prepares to start his plan. He gets dressed and looks at the castle one last time before leaving out the front door, bound for the castle.

Vanellope awakens and rolls herself out of bed, stretching as she glares out the window toward the rising sun.

"Such a nice day." Vanellope stated.

She turned toward her closet and walked inside. Several minutes later, she emerges, fully dressed in her normal outfit. Just then, she hears a knock on her door. She opens her bedroom door and sees Sour Bill standing there.

"Yes Sour Bill?" She asked him.

"You have a visitor, he is waiting for you in the throne room." Sour Bill answered.

Vanellope smiled. "Thank you Sour Bill."

He turned and scattered off toward another part of the castle as Vanellope closed her bedroom door and made her way toward the throne room.

Rancis stood in the throne room, waiting for Vanellope to arrive. Sour Bill didnt exactly tell him when she would get there before he scampered up the stairs. He was slightly nervous.

'What if she says no?' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone walking down the stairs, Vanellope emerged from around the corner moments later.

"Hey Rancis. What brings you here this early?" she stated as she stepped onto the ground floor.

Rancis smiled slightly nervous. 'Just ask her, its not like she will just laugh in your face about it.' he thought.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question." He finally said.

Vanellope tilted her head slightly and smiled. "What did you want to ask me?"

Rancis lightly bit his lip. "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

Vanellope smiled brightly. "I would love to."

Rancis smiled and mentally sighed.

"Where did you want to go?" she asked.

"There is this place in the new game that I was told has a nice view." Rancis answered.

Vanellope smiled. "Sounds cool, when did you want to go?"

"How about now?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope giggled. "Sure."

They both instinctively took each others hand as they left the castle, bound for Game Central Station.

As they approached the Banjo-Tooie outlet, they noticed Banjo and Kazooie leaving the train.

"We should find more people to play cards with Banjo." Kazooie stated.

"Why? So you can cheat them out of their coins like you do with our group?" Banjo replied.

"Its tactical, of course you wouldnt know about how to win at a game of cards now would you?" Kazooie interjected.

Vanellope giggled at Kazooie. "You sure have a funny partner there Banjo."

Banjo and Kazooie stopped and faced Vanellope. "Try annoying." Banjo answered.

"You wouldnt know any dummies who play cards around here do you sugar breath?" Kazooie asked.

"Kazooie!" Banjo interjected.

Vanellope just giggled. "Sorry bird brain, I don't know anyone who plays cards."

Banjo stifled a laugh as Kazooie retreated into his bag. "Nice one Vanellope."

"Thanks, Gruntilda told me that one." Vanellope replied.

Kazooie replied from Banjo's backpack. "Of course that old bag of bones would."

Banjo sighed and continued on to Game Central Station, waving to Vanellope and Rancis.

"Its nice to have a new game full of colorful characters." Rancis said as they climbed into the train car.

Vanellope smiled. "It sure is."

Rancis stepped on to the green Go button. Shortly after, Coal appeared. "Hello Rancis."

Rancis smiled and nodded. "Hello again."

"Where can I take you today?" Coal said as the list appeared before him.

"Take me to that one place." Rancis answered with a wink.

Coal nodded before the Isle-O-Hags station was automatically selected and the train jolted forward.

Vanellope stepped up to Rancis. "So, where are you taking me?"

"You will see." Rancis replied.

 **The Day Prior**

Rancis ran out of Jolly's Roger's Lagoon and across Cliff Top back to the train station, where Chuffy was waiting. He jumped into the cab and stepped on the go button.

Coal appeared in front of him with the list of stops. "Welcome back Rancis, what has you all hyped up?'

"Im going to ask my crush out on a date." Rancis replied

Coal smiled. "Well I wish you the best of luck."

Rancis smiled. "I just need a place to take her."

"What kind of place would you want to go?" Coal asked.

Rancis though for a minute. "Not sure, some place with a great view."

Coal thought for a minute and got an idea before retracting the list. "Come into the boiler, thats where I am."

Rancis looked at the open hatch into the boiler of the train. "Isnt it hot?"

"Not as hot as you might think." Coal replied.

Rancis climbed into the hole and into the boiler.

The room was a lot bigger then it looked on the outside, in front of him was Old King Coal.

"Ah, Rancis." he said

Rancis looked up at him. "So your Old King Coal?"

Coal nodded. "Yeah, im one of the bosses in the game, but im also the conductor of this train."

"So, why did you want to see me?" Rancis asked.

Coal smiled. "Because, I can help you with your problem."

Rancis looked at him confused. "How?"

"I know of a place that you can go to. I can take you there." Coal answered.

Rancis looked back at the hole of the boiler, then back at Coal. "How? You are a bit too big for that hole."

Coal hands Rancis a small device. "Take this, it will allow me to communicate with you anywhere in the game."

Rancis nods. "I see."

Rancis climbs back out of the boiler and out of the train back into Cliff Top before looking at the pad. Coal appears as a holographic projection.

"Follow the cliff side back toward Jolly's" Coal said.

Rancis walks back along the cliff edge until he reaches a flat outcropping with a metal device in the middle.

"Get in that thing." Coal says.

Rancis walks up to it and it opens on his approach. "What is it?"

"Its a mole hole, one of a set of fast travel points across the Isle-O-Hags." Coal answers.

Rancis steps in and lowers into the hole. Jamjars appears in front of him as another hologram.

"Where do you want to go punk?" Jamjars asks as a list of the difference locations across the island appears.

"Go to Wooded Hollow." Coal says.

Rancis nods and selects it from the list, moments later the hatch above him closes.

 **Currently**

The Train appears in the Isle-O-Hags station. Rancis and Vanellope get off and walk along the cliff side back down to the mole hole.

"What is this thing?" Vanellope asks.

"A mole hole." Rancis answers as he steps inside.

Vanellope follows suit and is lowered into the hole as Rancis selects "Wooded Hollow" from the list that appears.

Moments later, they are ejected from another hole in Wooded Hollow.

"This way Vanellope." Rancis says as he walks up the stairs toward a large Mayan themed building.

Vanellope follows Rancis through the opening and emerges in another world.

In front of them is a stone statue of a head with a gold stone embedded in it.

Vanellope looks around at the world around them, trees outline the world border and the land beyond the statue looks like a large spiral staircase of dirt, supported by short stone walls. At the highest point, stands a large Mayan temple.

"This place looks incredible Rancis." Vanellope stated as she looked around.

Rancis smiled. "How about we get to the top of that temple, we can get a great view of the world from there."

Vanellope nodded. "Sure."

They made their way up to the temple, taking in all the sites. After a short climb up the temple, they make it to the top and look out across the landscape.

"Rancis, this view is remarkable." Vanellope said as they sit down on the top of the temple.

Rancis smiled. "Yeah it is."

Vanellope looked over at Rancis and took his hand, causing Rancis to stiffen up a bit in shock before he looks down at his hand, then back at Vanellope, who looks back at him, smiling. He smiles himself.

"Vanellope, I..." Rancis started before Vanellope pulled him into a kiss, cutting him off. He melted into the kiss after a moment of shock. After a minute, they separated.

"Wow." Rancis said.

Vanellope blushed. "That felt so right."

Rancis smiled. "Yeah, it did for me as well."

Rancis pulled Vanellope close as they sit and looked across the land, holding each other in their arms.


	12. The Dark One Released

**Author's Note; Licortwist belongs to TCKing12**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 12; The Dark One Released**

"Come on, I'm almost there." Licortwist says as he continues to pick the lock of the chains that bind him.

The chains unlock with a click and topple to the ground. Licortwist smiles as he looks at the door.

"Free at last." he says as he walks up to the door and listens for a guard. Hearing none, he uses his licorice powers to open his cell door.

"I want to have a quiet escape so that I can remain undetected, at least until I can think of how to bring an end to these fools." he says quietly as he looks down the halls.

He steps out of his cell and closes the door behind him, making it seem like he was still inside before taking off down the hall. As he approaches a set of stairs, he hears someone coming down them. Thinking fast, he dives into a open cell and out of sight as a guard walks back down the way he came.

After the guard rounded the next corner, he continued on up the stairs and out of the fungeon and into the main castle.

"No guards, good." he says as he starts walking around, looking for an exit.

Licortwist walks peaks his head into the main chamber, Sour bill was scattering toward the front door at the other end of the hall. He smiled and began quietly up the nearby stairs.

"There has to be a balcony of some sort that leads outside." he said as he got to the top of the stairs.

He walked down the hall and rounded a corner and saw an open door, sunlight pouring through.

Hope.

Licortwist smiles with grandeur as he runs into the room and up to the balcony. Looking out across the land, he was joyful to know that he would bring an end to it. He looked down and saw a long drop to the ground.

He formed a swarm of licorice pieces and flew off the castle balcony, down the cliff and into the game.

'I need to find the game exit, hopefully I can find a way to bring this game down in another.' he thought to himself.

He brought himself to the ground in the junkyard. He knew that he could not just fly out himself, it would draw too much attention to him. Looking around, something caught his eye. A black cart with red stripes and red wheels. His cart.

He dug it out of the trash with his licorice pieces and hopped in. "This will be a good cover for me so I can get around."

He started up the cart and drove up the road out of the junkyard and toward the game exit.

Meanwhile at the track, Taffyta, Candlehead, Sticky, Swizzle and Gloyd were finishing up a race between them.

"Looks like I win another one." Taffyta gloated.

Swizzle crossed his arms. "Doesnt mean you have to gloat about it Taffyta."

The sound of an approaching cart caused them all to look behind them, as Licortwist zoomed past them and up to the game exit.

"Who was that?" Candlehead asked.

"Yeah, I havent seen that cart design before." Sticky added.

Taffyta shrugged. "Must have been a custom cart, not a big deal."

As Licortwist reached the exit tunnel, he looked in a mirror and didnt see anyone tailing him. "Good, they must not have known who I am."

Licortwist drives out of the game exit tunnel into Game Central Station and hides his cart just before the station. "That should help keep eyes off of me."

He walks into the station and looks around at the busy crowd of characters that are moseying around from game to game. He notices Vanellope and Rancis as they walk out of Banjo Tooie and quickly hides out of their sight.

"Thanks for the date Rancis." Vanellope said.

Rancis smiles and blushes slightly. "Your welcome Vanellope."

Licortwist watches Rancis and Vanellope as they walk back into Sugar Rush. "Good they didnt notice me."

He produces several licorice scouts and sends them into the different games as he waits it out.

"Now I just need to find a way to bring down Vanellope and the rest of Sugar Rush."


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note; Im back from my hiatus to continue my work. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph or Banjo-Tooie.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 13; The Calm Before The Storm**

Vanellope and Rancis walk out of the exit tunnel and back into Sugar Rush. They look at each other and smile as they walk down the ramp back toward the track, holding each other's hands. As they walked up to the track they noticed a few racers hanging out around the finish line in their carts. Swizzle notices them approach.

"Is Rancis holding Vanellope's hand?" Swizzle asked.

Sticky walked up next to him, slightly surprised. "Looks that way Swizzle."

"What are you all doing here?" Vanellope asked.

Taffyta jumped down from her cart. "We were just finishing up a friendly race."

Vanellope smiled. "And? Who won?"

"That one should be obvious." Taffyta gloated.

Gloyd popped up from his cart. "Big deal Taffyta, I know that Vanellope can beat you."

Taffyta glared angrily at Gloyd. "You just know that I can beat you."

"You got lucky this time." Gloyd said defensively.

Sticky giggled to herself. "She has beaten you more then once Gloyd."

Vanellope walked in the middle of the group. "Guys, guys, lets just have another race."

"Good idea Vanellope." Swizzle said.

Vanellope and Rancis uncover their carts from nearby and brought them up as everyone else prepared at the starting line.

As the light turned green, Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Gloyd, Candlehead, Sticky and Swizzle sped off the line, Vanellope and Taffyta leading the pack, followed by Gloyd, Rancis and the others.

Taffyta moved up next to Vanellope. "Hey V, What happened?"

"Rancis asked me out, He took me to the new game." Vanellope replied, keeping ahead of Taffyta.

Taffyta smiled. "You see what I mean? I knew it would go well with you two. Did you guys kiss?"

Vanellope's cheeks went red as Taffyta pulled ahead. "You guys kissed? That's awesome!"

Vanellope growled as she shook the red from her face. "No fair. You wont keep your lead for very long."

Meanwhile behind the leaders, Gloyd and Rancis were chatting things up.

"I cant believe you finally got the nerve to ask her out. Good for you Rancis." Gloyd said as they began to approach Gumball Ravine.

Rancis steered to avoid the rolling gumballs. "Heads up."

As the race approached the cake jump, Gloyd pulled up closer to Rancis. "Did anything interesting happen with you two?"

Rancis giggles. "We made out"

Gloyd pounds his cart. "No way, Really?"

Rancis laughs as they make the jump.

Back at the Castle, a guard is carrying a tray of food scraps toward Licortwist's Cell, unaware of his escape.

"Time to feed the prisoner." the guard said as he got to the door.

"Alright you creep. Time to eat." The guard slid the tray into the cell. He looked into the cell through the view port and froze.

Empty.

"Oh fudge." The guard says before he turns and runs down the hall.

Back at the Finish line, the other racers had drifted over when they heard carts on the track.

"I hope we didnt miss them." Minty said as they wait in the grandstands.

Down the track from the Finish line, Vanellope and Taffyta are neck at neck on the final stretch.

"You hoping for a photo finish Taffyta?" Vanellope said.

"In your dreams." Taffyta replied.

Vanellope and Taffyta crossed the finish line together.

"Ha, I Had to have won that one." Taffyta said as they looked up at the score board.

Vanellope and Taffyta had tied.

"Looks like we tied Taffy." Vanellope said as the other racers crossed the finish line.

Rancis smiled as the crowd cheered.

"Great racing everyone." Vanellope said.

Just then, 3 guards rushed onto the track and up to Vanellope.

"Madam President. A prisoner has escaped." The guard said urgently.

Vanellope's and Rancis's blood ran cold as they looked at each other.

"Thats not good." Vanellope stated.

The rest of the racers gathered around them. Taffyta spoke up first. "What prisoner?"

Vanellope turned around to face the rest of them. "The upgrade had brought in another character. Not a good one either."

Swizzle stepped up. "Maybe it was whoever was driving that cart out of the game earlier."

Vanellope looked at Swizzle. "What?"

Meanwhile, in Game Central Station, Licortwist's scouts returned and directed him in the direction of Banjo-Tooie. "Good, Now I can finish off those pesky racers once and for all." he said as he started walking toward the outlet.


	14. Licortwist's Storm

**Author's Note- So, i may have gone on a bit of a spree, because i have managed to write 3 chapters of content in one go. So i will be posting them all. Enjoy this major addition to the story. This is where the fun begins. Enjoy. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, Banjo-Tooie, or any of their characters. Licortwist Hothead belongs to TCKing12.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 14; Licortwist's Storm**

Licortwist walks into the station and looks around.

"This is a strange outlet. How do I get in?"

He summons a scout, which shortly directs him to the wood sign near the track. When he approaches the sign Coal's Hologram appears.

"Chuffy is relaxing by the coast on the Isle-O-Hags. Would you like Chuffy to pick you up?"

Licortwist raises an eye brow, unfamiliar with the new game. He selects 'Yes'. Moments later, Chuffy steams into Game Central Station and stops in front of him.

"Interesting." Licortwist said with a smile as he climbed into the cabin.

Inside, he looks around and spots the green 'Go' pad and steps on it. Coal appears in front of him.

"Hello. I am unfamiliar with your name." Coal says.

Licortwist plays innocent. "You can call me Licortwist."

"A pleasure. I will leave you to pick any option you choose and I will take you there." Coal states before his hologram vanishes.

Licortwist summons a line of licorice from his arm and forms it around the pad, hacking it. The list automatically highlights 'Grunty Industries'. He selects the option and retracts his hacking licorice line. Moments later, Chuffy lurches forward.

Meanwhile, back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope and the rest of the racers found their way to Licortwist's cell.

"This guy is bad news." Gloyd says.

Cinndon walks up to the small platform in the middle, loose iron chains on the ground. "Must have been a major pain to keep locked up, given the fact that these chains are made of metal."

Vanellope walks over and picks up the main brace. "Power Disabling?"

Taffyta looks over. "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Vanellope looks over the brace. "I dont like it either. I want to know how he got out of them."

"Im more interested in what power the chains were ment to disable." Rancis said.

Cinndon bent over and picked up a shaped spork and showed it to Vanellope. "Looks like we know how he got out."

"Dang prisoners can make impromptu tools out of anything." she replied.

"Maybe his code box may explain what 'power' he may have." Sticky said.

Vanellope nodded as she sat the chains down and left the cell, the rest of the racers in tow.

Back in Banjo-Tooie, Chuffy steams into the train station at Grunty Industries, Licortwist exits shortly after it stops and releases a licorice scout.

"Guide me." he said to it.

The scout flies off out of the train station and Licortwist runs after it. In the main floor of the factory, he comes to a set of iron doors blocking the entry into the factory.

"An obstruction." he says grinning.

Licortwist summons strands of licorice and lifts the doors leading out. "Too easy." He gloats as he continues to follow his scout out of the factory.

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope and the others are in the Code Room, digging through the info in Licortwist's Code Box.

"Anything yet Vanellope?" Taffyta asks.

Vanellope looks through text after text. "Nothing yet. Wait." She finds a info box labeled 'Powers' and opens it.

"Found it."

The rest of the racers drift closer as Vanellope skims through the info. "Licorice themed powers. According to this list, he has the power to rival a small army."

The racers gulp.

"How are we going to contest with that?" Candlehead asked.

Cinndon floated up to Vanellope. "We cant do this alone."

Vanellope nodded as she closed the code box. "Right, lets go find some help."

Licortwist exits the world and emerges into the Isle-O-Hags. He looks up and sees a large green spire towering into the sky.

"Green, menacing, stretching into the sky? Sounds like the place to put a weapon of mass destruction to me." he says as he summons a platform of licorice to lift him up to the entry way to Cauldron Keep.

Inside the world, Licortwist walks up the narrow ramp and sees the main tower, surrounded by a purple moat, he looks up the tower and immediately spots a giant laser jetting out from the top of the tower. "Jack pot." he says as he begins his accent, reaching the outcropping in no time.

He walks into the tower next to the laser, emerging in the control center. Licortwist looks around and spots the control panel, the letters B.O.B across the top.

"Bob? Thats a strange name for a superlaser." he says.

"It actually short for 'Big-O-Blaster."

Licortwist jumps around and looks up to see Gruntilda standing at the top of the ramp leading to another part of the fortress.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Gruntilda, most people call me Grunty. Im one of the main characters of this game." she explains.

Licortwist snickers. "Not much of a character, just a walking pile of bones."

Grunty glares at him slightly. "Thats what this blaster was designed to do. Drain the life force from the island and use it to recreate my body."

Licortwist's eyes lit up as his demeanor changed. "Really? Does it work?"

Grunty is taken back by his change of attitude. "The device itself does work, but it never blasts the island entirely, the heroes stop that plan at the end of the game and reverse the damage."

He looks back at the blaster and snickers.

"Your not like the other ones from your game." Grunty notices.

Licortwist looks back at Gruntilda. "Your right about that."

Grunty takes a small step back. "Why are you here?"

Licortwist summons a mass of licorice pieces that begin to float around him, as well as longer strands of licorice that wiggle around like tentacle arms. "For my revenge on those pesky racers."

Grunty looks around at the mass of floating licorice around Licortwist before turning and running back through the door.

Licortwist is lifted into the air by his licorice platform as evermore licorice pieces appear. "This game is now mine."

Gruntilda runs into the Tower of Tragedy game room where her sisters are waiting. "Run you fools!" she yells as she makes a break for the exit.

"What rustled her bones?" Blobbelda asked.

Soon arms of licorice burst through the wall, causing the sisters to follow suit and run for the exit.

Outside the tower, the sisters are catching their breath as licorice pieces surround the top of the tower.

"What happened Gruntilda?" Mingella asked.

"This character from Sugar Rush. He intends on taking control of the Blaster." she says as she points up to B.O.B.

"But why? Why would he need a giant plot device?" Mingella asked.

"He said something about his 'revenge on those pesky racers'." She answered.

"Then we must warn them." Blobbelda said.

Mingella looked at Gruntilda. "Grunty, go find Banjo and Kazooie, then go warn Sugar Rush."

"What about you two?" she asked.

Blobbelda hobbled next to Mingella. "We will stay here and stall for time."

Just then, a large explosion occurred on the top of the tower and the witch's drilling machine, Hag 1, fell past them, down to the island below.

Grunty gave a sad look at them. "You two don't stand a chance against that kind of power."

"We can stall." Mingella said. "Now go."

Grunty nodded as she ran through the world entry.

Back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope and the other racers gather in the center of town.

"We need some way to fight against Licortwist and his power." Vanellope stated.

Swizzle spoke up. "We could modify some of our race power-ups and use them as weapons."

"I can help with that." Gloyd stated.

The group looked over at him.

"I was designing a mod for my kart that would suck up and store power-ups." he answered

"Why would you be designing..." Taffyta started before Vanellope cut her off.

"We can figure that out later." Vanellope said. "Gloyd, you go around the track and collect up as many power-ups as you can hold. The rest of us will be thinking on how we can re-purpose them for weapons."

Gloyd nodded before jumping in his kart and driving off quickly.


	15. A Witchy Retreat

**Author's Note- I dont own Wreck-it Ralph or Banjo Tooie.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 15; A Witchy Retreat.**

Back in the Isle-O-Hags, Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo were walking through Jinjo Village.

"Mumbo hopes that chocolate boy had a good date."

Banjo looked over at him. "You helping those guys from Sugar Rush with something?"

Mumbo nodded. "Nice chocolate boy wanted to ask out the vanilla girl but was..."

Before he could finish his statement, Hag 1 fell out of the sky and impaled its drill in the ground at the bottom of the hillside, shaking the entire village. Kazooie popped up out of her spot in Banjo's backpack.

"What was that Banjo?" Kazooie asked.

The three of them ran to where Hag 1 landed, a croud was already gathering. "Hag 1." Banjo answered.

"Mumbo wonders what the witches are doing."

"My guess is trying to crush us like the back stabbing hags they are." Kazooie replied.

"Thats enough Kazooie." Banjo said. "We should go find Gruntilda."

Kazooie rolled her head. "Here we go again."

The three of them ran to the nearest mole hole and made their way to Quagmire.

They emerged out of the mole hole in Quagmire to see Gruntilda running away from Cauldron Keep. They ran down to intercept her.

"Grunty, What happened?" Banjo asked.

Kazooie popped up. "Wow, that was the easiest quest ever."

"There is this crazy little racer boy from Sugar Rush, he is taking over the world in Cauldron Keep." She answered quickly.

"Mumbo wonders why character from Sugar Rush would be interested in one of our worlds."

Grunty looked back up to the tower. "He said something about his revenge against the other racers."

Licorice arms jetted out of the world entry to Cauldron Keep.

Grunty grabbed Banjo and Mumbo and started moving toward Grunty Industries. "We have to warn them before its too late!"

The group rush into the world and made their way inside.

Kazooie looked out. "Why is the hag dragging us through her death trap of a factory?"

Grunty replied. "Its the closest Train Station. We cant waste any time getting to Sugar Rush."

They made their way inside and to the Train Station where Chuffy was waiting.

"How nice for Chuffy to be here already." Banjo stated as they ran for the train."

"Mumbo guesses that the boy took the train here."

They boarded the train as a large explosion rocked the entire factory. Banjo quickly stepped on the 'Go' pad and Coal came up. "Whats the rush?"

"There is a character here who is trying to take over our game." Grunty yelled.

"Are you referring to that Licortwist boy?" Coal asked as another explosion rocked Chuffy.

Banjo quickly scrolled to the bottom of the list and selected 'Game Central Station'. The train leeched forward as Chuffy got underway. Minutes later, Chuffy steamed into Game Central Station.

"Coal, you have to try to get as many characters out of there as you can." Banjo said.

Coal nodded. "I will try my best."

Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo and Grunty jumped out of the cab, when they hit the ground, Chuffy steamed out of Game Central.

"Okay, We have to get to Sugar Rush and warn them." Grunty said.

The others nodded and started to run out of the outlet before they heard a loud grinding sound. When they looked back, they saw the train station doors closing.

"Oh no." Banjo said.

"So much for taking the train home." Kazooie said.

"Mumbo suggests we move quickly."

Back in Sugar Rush, Gloyd has gathered up many power-ups from the track and brought them to the finish line, where the others are make them into makeshift weapons.

"Good work, these weapons will hopefully help us in tracking down and recapturing Licortwist." Vanellope said.

Rancis spoke up. "Vanellope, Licortwist could be anywhere by now. How do we have any hope of finding him?"

Vanellope looked over at Rancis. "I'm sure someone in Game Central Station can help us."

Just then, Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo and Gruntilda came running down the ramp.

Candlehead noticed them running toward them. "Look, its those guys from the new game."

The group turned and looked at the four characters running toward them.

Vanellope got up and walked toward them. "Something tells me this isn't going to be good."

When Banjo and the others reached the racers they stopped and caught their breath.

"Goodness Banjo, stop being over dramatic." Kazooie said from his backpack.

"Easy for you to say Bird brain. You didnt have to run at all!" Gruntilda snapped back.

Vanellope walked up to them. "What is going on? Why are you running?"

"One of your characters has taken over our game and intends on bringing doom to your world." Grunty said.

Vanellope instantly knew what they were running from.

"Licortwist."


	16. Licortwist's Revenge

****Author's Note- I dont own Wreck-it Ralph or Banjo Tooie.****

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 16; Licortwist's Revenge.**

"Its almost ready." Licortwist said as he looked at B.O.B.

While power was the main issue in the game, Licortwist found a way to build up the power for the blaster even faster. Using his Licorice Power Links that he has placed in each of the worlds, he will be able to build up enough power to suck all of the life force from the Sugar Rush Mainland.

To prevent anyone from tampering with his plan, Licortwist created a new being to defend the power links. Licorice Eternal, a sentient being made up of licorice that was under Licortwist's control. Defending Licorice Eternal in each world were three Guardian Generators which prevented anyone or anything from reaching Eternal, or the power link he guarded.

Licortwist looked out from the outcropping at Cauldron Keep. "As soon as the last of the power links are finished, the power from those worlds will feed the laser, allowing me to drain the life force from Sugar Rush in one swoop."

He began to walk back inside the gun chamber and back to the blaster console. Licortwist looked at the power level and noticed it was maxed out. He smiled as he started to input the firing sequence into the console.

"Revenge is mine." he said as he hit the big blue 'Suck' button.

The entire fortress began to shake as the Blaster powered up is main beam. After a few seconds, the laser fired.

Back in Sugar Rush, Banjo and the others were explaining the danger they were in.

"What do you mean we are in danger?" Cinndon asked.

"Licortwist has taken control of B.O.B, a large doomsday weapon in our game that can drain the life force out of anything it hits." Gruntilda explained.

Moments later, a massive lime green energy beam shot out of the exit tunnel of Sugar Rush and impacted the ground toward the center of the landmass, causing a massive ground quake.

"Thats the beam! We have to leave now!" Grunty said.

"Everyone head for the tunnel!" Vanellope yelled as everyone started running toward the game exit.

The area where the beam impacted started to lose its color as the life force of the very land was sucked dry and channeled back to Cauldron Keep.

The racers and the Banjo crew made it up the ramp as the land behind them turned monochrome from the energy beam.

"Keep moving, You dont want to be in the monochrome area." Grunty said.

Everyone made it through the exit and continued on to Game Central Station.

When they reached the station, everyone stopped and caught their breath.

"Is everyone here?" Vanellope asked.

The racers started a head count and sure enough, everyone had made it.

Over head, the Blaster Beam continued to suck the life out of Sugar Rush and transferred it back into Banjo Tooie. Characters from all around looked up at the beam with terror and awe.

Surge Protector sparked over to where the Sugar Rush racers stood. "What in the name of mod is that?"

"Trouble." Banjo said.

Just then, the beam cut off and retracted back to its origin.

Vanellope looked back down the cord to her game. "Is it safe to go back?"

Everyone looked down the cord back to Sugar Rush. Banjo walked up to Vanellope. "Yes, but I wouldn't."

Vanellope looked at him. "Why not?"

Grunty stepped up. "The Blaster sucks the life force out of its target, that beam looked powerful enough to drain everything in there."

"Anyone left are nothing but zombies and the land is completely monochrome." Banjo explained.

Vanellope looked down the cord in disbelief. "Can the process be reversed?"

"Fortunately yes. If you can reach the blaster, you can transfer the stored life force back to whatever you target." Grunty explained.

"I just figured out what Licortwist's main goal is." Rancis said from the back.

Everyone turned around and looked at Rancis.

"What might that be Rancis?" Taffyta asked him.

"He plans to revive his parents and those that lived on his island." Rancis explained.

Cinndon walked up to Rancis. "What makes you guess that?"

Vanellope walked over. "It stated in his character bio that he sought revenge for his parents, we ended up stopping him and locked him up for it. It would make sense for him to use the big laser thing to revive his parents."

"But why target us? Why the main land of Sugar Rush?" Taffyta asked.

"Because we stopped him the first time and he now seeks revenge against us." Vanellope answered.

Everyone turned back to the outlet of their now life-drained game. "Licortwist drain our game of its life, so its up to us to stop him and restore our home." Vanellope stated.

Kazooie popped out of Banjo's bag. "You runts hope to take down the runt that took over our game?"

"He is too powerful for us to take on ourselves. Most likely he has taken over our entire game, who knows what could be waiting for us there." Grunty added.

"Mumbo agree, Licortwist too strong. Cant fight against him."

Vanellope looked over toward Hero's Duty and Fix-It Felix. "Not without some help."


	17. Spiral Mountain

**Author's Note; This chapter has quite a bit of important info that is related to the rest of the story, just FYI. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph or Banjo-Tooie.**

 **Sugar Isles**

 **Chapter 17; Spiral Mountain**

Standing in front of the now locked down outlet leading to Sugar Rush, using weapons from Hero's Duty, the macgyvered makeshift weapons made from the power-ups from Sugar Rush, as well as the abilities that Banjo and his crew possess, Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, Gruntilda, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope and the other racers gather in preparation to take the fight back to Licortwist.

"Everyone ready?" Vanellope asked as she looked over the group of characters that stand before her.

"As ready as we will be." Gruntilda said.

Taffyta cocked her weapon. "Lets save our game."

Vanellope smiled and nodded as the group moved toward the outlet for Banjo-Tooie. Walking inside the station they notice the train doors are closed.

Ralph looks around the station. "This is new."

"How are we going to get to the game?" Calhoun asked.

Vanellope looks back at them. "We need to take the train."

"We will have to open the doors first." Banjo stated.

Vanellope looked around and found the button. She ran and jumped on it, causing the button to depress under her weight. The station doors opened moments later.

"Thats one problem solved." Vanellope said.

Gruntilda walked over to the train sign and waved her hand in front of it. Coal's hologram appeared.

"No Service – Train derailed in Glitter Gulch Mine." he said before vanishing.

"Not good." Gruntilda said.

Taffyta walked up to her. "How do we get inside now?"

Banjo though for a minute as he looked around the station. In the back corner, behind the tracks, nearly hidden from sight is what looked like a door with a hand pad on it. He started walking over to it.

"I found something." Banjo said as he reached the door.

The rest of the characters join him over by the door.

Vanellope walks up to the pad. "Looks alike a door."

"Mumbo thinks a handprint will open door."

Banjo looks at the hand pad on the door and notices that the shape is similar to his own hand. He walks up and puts his hand on the door, which turns green after a few seconds, then slides open, revealing a white light beyond it.

"You know, I think I saw this in a movie once." Ralph said.

Banjo walks into the light first and is teleported away.

"Maybe its a backup entry to the game." Vanellope said as she ran inside.

The other characters began to file into the door, when the last of them was inside, the door shut behind them.

Inside of Banjo's house, the fire place lowered into the ground, a white light behind it. Moments later, Banjo emerged, followed by the other characters.

Vanellope looked around at the charred home they stepped into. "Where are we?"

Banjo looked around. "This is my house."

Kazooie popped up soon after. "Are we back? We can finally finish that card game."

Gruntilda looked over. "You can finish your game later, birdbrain."

"Grunty is right Kazooie. We have a job to do." Banjo said.

When the last of the characters were inside, the fireplace closed back up.

"No turning back now." Calhoun said.

"What I want to know is why we couldnt take the train to get in." Vanellope asked.

"King Coal said that Chuffy was derailed in Glitter Gulch Mine." Gruntilda answered.

"That must means that the game is in session." Banjo added.

Swizzle looked over. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the game is in its starting phase. All the worlds are locked." Banjo explained.

"Meaning we will have to complete the game before we can reach Licortwist." Gruntilda added.

"Good thing the arcade is closed for the next few days." Gloyd joked.

Vanellope looked at the front door. "Then we better get a move on."

As the group moved outside the house, what they found was unbelieveable. NPC and Enemies from the game are grouped here, not unlike a refuge camp.

"Oh my land." Felix said.

Bottles looked up and noticed the group of armed characters and approached them. "Banjo, thank goodness you have returned."

Kazooie popped up. "Goggleboy. What are you doing here?"

"The game is completely taken over, Many were captured when the swarms of licorice enveloped entire worlds." Bottles explained. "Those that escaped came here. It appears to be out of view of whoever is behind all this."

Vanellope stepped up. "Well we are here to put a stop to it."

Bottles frowns. "As hopeful as you hope to sound, any attempts we made to stop the swarms was in vain."

"Im afraid the situation is much more dire then you know." Gruntilda said.

Vanellope nodded. "Licortwist, the one who took over this game, used a life stealing beam thing to turn our game into a zombie infested wasteland."

"We have no choice but to fight." Rancis added.

"We believe that Licortwist is held up in Cauldron Keep, as that is where B.O.B is located." Banjo stated.

"Well just reaching Cauldron Keep is a challenge in itself, however we may be able to offer some assistance." Bottles said.

Vanellope tilted her head. "How?"

"While this Licortwist character has taken over the other game worlds, there are reasons to suspect that other NPCs and enemies of those worlds are fighting to drive him out, with about the same amount of success we have." Bottles explained.

"So none." Kazooie said.

Bottles continued. "If you all can reach each world and connect with the local resistance forces there, I think we can push Licortwist out of our game."

"Sounds like a plan if I have ever heard one." Gruntilda stated.

"Easier said then done im afraid. As im guessing you already know, Licortwist has put the game into a fresh state, meaning that game progress is zero." Bottles explained.

"We figured that out when we couldnt take Chuffy to get into the game." Banjo said.

"Its worse then that. On top of that, there are reports that the game worlds are being protected by an energy field, preventing anyone from entering or leaving the worlds. These energy fields are being powered by power links in each world." Bottles said.

"How are we suppose to breach the energy fields if the generator is behind it?" Calhoun asked.

Bottles smiled slightly. "Thats just it. The field isnt being powered by the energy link in the world. We are not entirely sure why, but we do know that one of these power links is located in Jinjo Village, which is now a NPC prison. The link is sending power to the energy field that is protecting Mayahem Temple according to resistance reports. Its also sending power somewhere else, we arent sure as to where."

"Perhaps we should find one and figure it out." Banjo said.

"The closest one is in Jinjo Village, Reaching it will be a challenge." Bottles said.

"If its being used as a prison, it would have high security." Vanellope stated.

"More so then you might think. We believe that Licortwist has created a creature to protect the village. We dont know anything about it. So I would advice caution." Bottles explained.

Vanellope nodded. "Well lets go and take the fight to him."

The group nodded in agreement as Banjo took lead, and began walking the group toward the digger tunnel that lead to Jinjo Village.


End file.
